The Useless One: Magikarp's Journey
by MelaTheMushroom
Summary: Magikarp embarks on a journey along with his best friend Mew to find a trainer that will finally turn him into a mighty Gyarados! Mindless Trainers and a Pokemon Center conspiracy! Just who IS Nurse Joy working for? I dunno. I have no plot in mind here...
1. Chapter 1

The Useless One: Magikarp's Journey to Find Love...Or at least someone who won't hate him

"I _really _don't think this will work."

Mew frowned. "Of course it will. Nothing can possibly go wrong." She patted Magikarp on his head and smiled reassuringly. "Here comes a trainer now. It'll go just as planned. Wait and see!"

"What plan?" Magikarp grumbled, but Mew was already gone. He sighed and settled down. This was the third wacky plan this week, and it seemed doomed to fail, too. Magikarp refused to even splash around like he normally did, watching with sinking spirits as the trainer came closer and closer. It was just a kid, but most of the trainers were nowadays, thanks to those strange Pokemon Professors. And it was easy to find the trainers, too; they always had ridiculous hats and proudly toted around their fancy partner Pokemon. As lonely as Magikarp was, he didn't have such great expectations for these young trainers. They'd have no chance at all if it weren't for the fact that the whole entire _Pokemon world_ was structured so that everything would be easy for them. But not so for the poor Pokemon. Oh, cruelty.

The girl finally took notice of Magikarp and started running, her Pikachu scurrying along by her feet.

"Oh, an _electric_. Great. Just great..." Magikarp muttered. "As if I don't get hurt enough without a type disadvantage..."

He trailed off as the trainer got within hearing range, in keeping with Mew's instructions to remain completely silent. Sure, it didn't matter whether or not he followed the "plan"; it would fail anyway. But Mew was such a good friend that Magikarp felt obligated to listen to her and go along with her half-baked plans to find him a trainer. The girl knelt down and poked at him; Magikarp held his breath.

"Is...Is it dead?"

"Piii..."

The ditzy girl continued poking at Magikarp, but the Pikachu was a little bit smarter. It rolled Magikarp right off the path and into the water that was a "deep, blue color".

"Oh...Good thinking, Chuhee. It probably just needed to get wet again. Which is weird since I've seen a trainer walking around with a Magikarp before. Do you think that maybe all water Pokemon can breathe air? I bet they can, so why do they live in the water..."

Magikarp's heart leaped when he heard that. _A trainer walking around with a Magikarp, _he thought dreamily, _I must find him! _

"Oh...It's not moving still. It's just floating on its side...Is that bad"

"Pika."

The trainer looked almost thoughtful for a minute, but it soon became apparent that she wasn't really thinking at all. "Okay! Chuhee use Thunder!" she ordered, pointing dramatically at the unfortunate target.

Magikarp's eyes widened, but there was no time to dodge.

Chuhee looked concerned for a moment, but so as not to embarrass its trainer, it dropped a vicious thunderbolt into the water, jolting the entire pond of unsuspecting fish. It wasn't long before the victims came bobbing up to the surface, dead or somewhere near death.

"Pika..."

The trainer seemed to be remorseful for a moment, but her voice was all sunshine and rainbows when she spoke. "Well, I guess that didn't work out so well! At least we got that Magikarp off of the road so it doesn't bother any more trainers trying to get around, right Chuhee?"

Chuhee, on the other hand, was very much bothered. Sure, it had known this was coming, but it still felt bad about committing genocide on this particular lake's entire population of fish Pokemon.

"Well, time to get going!" Mindless trainer said cheerily, and set off on her way.

"Pika..."

"Come on!"

Chuhee gave one last look of apology before rushing off after its trainer.

Mew hovered nearby, and darted out of the bushes as soon as the pair was out of sight. She rushed right into the water and fished out her friend. Magikarp didn't look very good. Well, that was an understatement. He certainly looked _bad_, but at least he was alive.

"You survived! Ohmygod I was so worried that she killed you! What were you thinking?" Mew gushed, anxiously listening to Magikarp's irregular heartbeat while trying to find a good spot to feel for a pulse.

Mew fluttered around uselessly for a good thirty minutes before Magikarp managed to cough a little and sort of woke up.

"You're awake! Ohmygod I was so worried that you went into a coma or something. Why didn't you just get up if you were fine this whole time? Are you trying to make me feel bad? I bet you are since this plan didn't work out very well...But that's okay, and you don't have to be, because I'll think of another one and next time it'll work for sure, I promise! I know this one didn't go so well, and I'm sorry, but I thought for sure some young trainer would feel bad about a Magikarp lying passed out on the road and take it in, but I guess that trainer was just mean, and if it was someone else they totally would've gone for it, you know? So just hang tight, and you'll have a trainer in no time! And this time I really mean it, I'm going to work way harder, and..."

Magikarp, still too weak for words, just glared up at Mew as she continued her ranting sort-of apology/pep talk. He didn't feel anywhere near ready for Mew's next idea, and comforted himself with thoughts of running away as the sky grew darker. That is, until he realized that Mew could find him anywhere he went, and his fantasies were suddenly much bleaker. Instead, he turned his train of thought to the Magikarp trainer he'd heard about, and how wonderful it would be if only he could find him.

"Oh, you still look really bad. Do you want me to take you to a Pokemon Center? I hear they can fix up Pokemon in, like, half a second. I've never actually tried it before, but I think it'll work! Wanna try it?"

Magikarp still wasn't really listening, as now he was a big scary Gyarados in his dream-land proudly ferrying his trainer across the sea while firing ice beams at the Wingulls that wheeled overhead. He smiled blissfully, which Mew took to mean "yes". So she wrapped her tail around him and took to the air, ignoring the strangled cries of terror as Magikarp swung dangerously over the tree-tops.

"Now, if I could just remember where I can find a Pokemon Center..."

* * *

**Author's Note: _Wow! I wrote this and didn't edit it and just splashed it up upon your undeserving computer screens! I realized I had been neglecting my account without even putting up more than a few chapters, and so I hastily wrote a Pokemon fanfic. I just thought it would be funny to write a story about a Magikarp (the undisputed king of useless Pokemon) trying to find a trainer who will accept him and make all his dreams come true (meaning: turn him into a Gyarados so he won't be useless). Throw in one of the most wonderful and rare Pokemon ever (Mew) and see where it goes from there. Yes, bubble-headed trainer shall reappear later. _**

**_*Disclaimer: Chuhee I stole from my friend Joy. As she is Korean, her middle name is Juhee (it means Joy, lol) and so I took the 'chu' from the end of Pikachu, and thus butchered her most wonderful name. Sorry, Joy! But you ARE evil, after all. And I WILL prove it._**

**_Well, that's it for now. What will happen at the Pokemon Center? Will Mew even be able to get them there? Stay tuned a couple months and you might just find out!_**

**_3 Mela  
_**


	2. Chapter 2

The Useless One: Magikarp's Journey to Find Love...Or at least someone who won't hate him

Chapter Two!

We rejoin our heroes after a long and difficult journey (for Magikarp, that is. Mew had a ton of fun) to the Pokemon center.

Mew alighted gracefully on the pathway outside the Center, and uncoiled her tail from around Magikarp's gasping body. She sniffed at him, judged he was still alive, and cheerily rolled him through the automatic doors. There were many strange looks from the humans hanging around, but Mew stepped right up to the counter without taking any notice of them.

Nurse Joy looked down, confused as all get out, but well-trained in the art of being pseudo-agreeable to _anyone _that came through those cursed doors. "Hello, and welcome to the Pokemon Center. We restore your tired Pokemon to full health. Would you like to rest your Pokemon?" she asked pleasantly, unsure if Mew could understand human speech or not.

Mew scooped up Magikarp in her tiny paws and dropped him unceremoniously on the tabletop. "Yes, please. My friend Magikarp here got beat up by some nasty trainer and her Pikachu," she explained solemnly.

Nurse Joy was a bit taken aback. Here she had been wondering if the Mew could understand _her, _when really it could speak Japanese just fine. No, she was _very _taken aback. Nurse Joy stood staring, but soon her brainwashing – er, training – kicked in, and she mechanically responded, "OK, I'll take your Pokemon for a few seconds," and held out her hand for a Pokeball.

Mew frowned. "Um, lady, what are you waiting for? My friend's really hurt, and he needs medical attention like _right now._"

Nurse Joy was definitely not trained for this situation. "Um...But I only know how to stick Pokeballs into that fancy machine over there that Lord Giovanni so generously donated so long ago. None of us here have any real veterinary training," she explained hastily.

Mew sweatdropped. "Um. What kind of place _is _this? Your machines magically heal Pokemon in a few seconds, thanks to Team Rocket technology, and none of you have any idea how to help an actual Pokemon feel better without it? Well, I guess that's fine, but...Is there _anything _you can do? I don't know any healing moves, and..."

Nurse Joy decided it was best to avoid the talking Mew at all costs; with any luck the Magikarp would just die and she could get on with her "job". She calmly picked up said Magikarp and wrapped him up in a towel. "I'll just take him into the back, then, and see if any of the other staff has a Pokeball lying around. Don't worry; you can have him back afterward," she promised, and hurriedly escaped into the doorway.

Mew, however, was not so easily fooled. Her bright blue eyes flicked carefully around the room, and she went over to where a portly old gentleman sat, waiting for some young hero to come up and ask him for advice or some free item.

"Excuse me, sir. Would you mind helping out a young lady?" she asked as politely as she could manage.

Everyone had witnessed Mew's earlier conversation, and though in awe of the marvelous Pokemon in the room with them, they were still a little iffy on talking with it.

"Sir?" Mew pressed.

The older man blinked, and rubbed the back of his head uncomfortably. "Oh. Sorry. What is it that you want?" he responded rather begrudgingly.

Mew grinned radiantly at him, and gestured back toward where Nurse Joy had disappeared moments ago, supereffectively stunning the poor retired trainer with her cute wonderfulness. "Do you know if anyone else works in the back? Anyone besides the nice pink-haired nurse lady?"

"Um...Ah...Gosh, you're adorable," he spluttered, staring moon-eyed at the pink wonder before him as Mew flew in slow loops around his head. "How come you can talk?"

"Mewtwo taught me," she answered, "He taught me English, too, so I can play in whichever adaption of the game I want."

"Oh. I guess that makes sense," the portly gentleman allowed.

"Yeah. So, about my earlier question..." Mew began edgily.

The portly gentleman gave a start, and recovered some of his senses. "Oh, that's right. Nurse Joy is the only one that works here...Actually, she works at _every _Pokemon Center in the whole Pokemon Universe. We're thinking she's just a bunch of clones, but no one's sure for certain," he explained.

"Oh. Well that does it, then, I'm going in the back to see what she's doing with my friend," Mew said, and flew off without giving it another thought.

"Ah! Wait!"

Mew halted. She turned, tapping her foot impatiently in the air, arms crossed. "What?"

The gentleman was stunned once again, but this time by the near homicidal aura flowing from the pink wonder before him. "Um...Are you sure you want to go back there alone?"

Mew sighed. "Okay. You can come with me."

"Hooray!"

Mew rolled her eyes and helped him climb over the counter.

But no one was ready for what awaited them in the back rooms...

* * *

**Author's Note: _My stories are getting progressively shorter! Hooray! Naw, but I just always thought the whole Pokemon Center set up was awful suspicious, and so I apologize to any Nurse Joy fans who may be offended by the notion that their beloved Nurse Joy is nothing more than a collection of brainwashed button-pushing clones._**

**_Anyway, the Mindless Trainer makes an appearance next chapter, and we find out what really happens behind that mysterious doorway. And who is this portly gentleman? Stay tuned to find out! _**

**_PS: Don't expect me to update this every day like I did. It is pure coincidence as I am nose-drippin' SICK. ON MY BIRTHDAY. Thanks, bro. I owe you big time. -.-  
_**


	3. Chapter 3

The Useless One: Magikarp's Journey to Find Love...Or at least someone who won't hate him

Chapter Three!

Nurse Joy looked nervously around in the small back chamber, clutching the passed out Magikarp tightly against her chest as she searched frantically for some place to hide it until the strange talking Mew went away. Sadly, there wasn't much back here except for the miniature nuclear reactor that powered the healing machine...

"That's it! It's perfect!" Nurse Joy exclaimed. She did a slow circle, then carefully put Magikarp down on the ground when she was sure nobody else was there with her. "I'll be back in a minute, Magikarp. I just have to go get my hazmat suit on, and then I'll be right back. So stay _right there and don't move, _OK?"

Magikarp was perfectly still on the ground.

"That's good. Stay just like that!" Nurse Joy said happily, and slipped into a shadowy doorway without a sound.

* * *

Just as the door fell shut with a soft click, Mew and the portly gentleman came in.

"Oh, God, what _is _that?" Mew breathed, staring in horror at the sinister machine dominating the small space.

The portly gentleman said nothing, standing with his mouth agape as he pulled a handkerchief across his sweaty, balding forehead. It was very hot, and very cramped, and very uncomfortable in that room. Not far away, Magikarp opened a glazed eye and let it roll around as he sort-of took in the situation. He was severely disoriented. And very ticked off.

"Hey, where's Nurse Joy?" Portly gentleman asked.

Mew shot him a look, but she knew better than to stop the gentleman from distracting himself from the horrid power supply glowing eerily on the ground. Heck, even the thick cables running out from the machine gave off a blue light, albeit not as brightly. Mew shuddered.

"Maybe she fell in?" she suggested hopefully.

Gentleman leveled a reproachful scowl at Mew, but she could tell it was only a halfhearted reproval.

"Do you think we should look for her, then?" Mew suggested.

Gentleman rubbed his bearded chin for a moment, unable to take his eyes away from the machine very long. It was just so...awful. But who can blame him? Humans are morbidly curious.

"Well?" Mew pressed.

"Ah, I guess we should. Somebody has to explain...all of..._this,_" he finished lamely, gesturing vaguely at the machine as he spoke.

Mew nodded. "And then she can tell us where Magikarp is."

"Exactly. Well, where should we look?"

Mew flew a quick circle around the machine, examining the room carefully as she went. She came back to the gentleman with a hopeless frown in her big blue eyes. "There's nothing in here except a door at the back. It if leads outside, we may never find her," she reported.

"Don't get so down just yet; we still need to try that door," the gentleman reassured her. Mew shook her head in agreement and followed him as he made his clumsy way across the floor, avoiding the thick cables and casting nervous glances at the machine.

Mew was twitching impatiently by the time they finally reached the door in question, and she didn't exhale until the gentleman turned the knob and swung the door open.

Six eyes widened at once. Six hands reached for the doorknob and slammed it shut. Three pairs of lungs gasped in shock as three pairs of knees sank to the ground.

"Was that..." Mew started.

Gentleman nodded. "No doubt about it. That was Nurse Joy."

Mew nodded, too. "I thought so."

Gentleman wiped his forehead again. "Should we apologize?"

Mew sweatdropped and reached over for the handkerchief. "When she's done changing. I think an apology is most appropriate."

"I think you're right."

Mew wiped off her sweat drop with a tired expression on her face and rose into the air again. "We'll apologize, but we still have to be harsh with her afterward. She has a lot of explaining to do."

Gentleman stood up and took his handkerchief back from Mew. "She certainly does. We'll stay here and guard this door until she comes out. And she has to...eventually."

Mew tapped her forehead thoughtfully. "How long should we give her before we get suspicious?"

"I'll say five minutes. And that's being generous."

"Alright. Sounds good to me. But if she pulls something and gets away, I blame you."

"Fair enough."

"Oh, hey."

"Yes?"

"What's your name anyway? I just realized I never asked for it. I'm so rude..."

Gentleman smiled warmly. "Oh, don't worry about it. You were preoccupied with your friend. But now we have time for a proper introduction." He held out his hand. "The name's Antony Fitzwilliam. I was once a hotshot Pokemon trainer, but now I just sit in Pokemon Centers and offer useless advice to new trainers who are only looking for a free item." He sighed and looked up at Mew expectantly. She smiled down at him and put her paw in his hand. "I'm Mew," she said, and they shook hands.

"Very nice to meet you, Mew," Antony said.

"The pleasure's all mine, Tony," Mew returned easily, ignoring the gentleman's rather surprised reaction to the nickname.

"Ah, yes, so tell me about your friend Magikarp," he began.

Mew reclined a little and stared up at the ceiling, absentmindedly stroking her tail as she spoke. "Well, I've known Magikarp for several years now. We met in a remote mountain cave. I remember I was just coming back from visiting Mewtwo when I came across him. He was laying there on the rocks, splashing around, looking really frustrated. So I dropped down to ask him what was wrong." She paused, smiling at the memory.

"Go on," Tony put in.

"Oh, sorry. I'm not so used to talking to people. I forget that you can't hear in your head," Mew apologized.

"Er, what?"

Mew leveled a superior gaze at Tony, and explained. "Well, us Pokemon know how to say more than our names, y'know. We can all communicate with one another."

The gentleman nodded. "I expected as much. So how does it work?"

Mew grinned. "Telepathy."

"What? Are you serious?"

"Why of course! How do you think you can construct sentences by only saying 'pika' or 'bulba'?"

Tony sweatdropped. "I never thought of that..." he consented.

"Exactly. Which is why you humans think of us as animals. But I guess it's for the better that we can't communicate."

Tony nodded. "Yeah, you're probably right. So go on with the story...Just, out loud, okay?"

Mew stuck out her tongue, and relaxed back into her story-telling mode. "Well, so he practically growled at me and demanded I put him back in the water..."

Tony had trouble picturing a useless Magikarp ordering around the legendary and amazing Mew, but he didn't argue, and continued to listen quietly.

"So, I dropped him back into the lake, and he was much more agreeable after that. He gave me a proper apology and thank you. Then he explained his predicament to me, and I couldn't blame him for being a little brusque after I heard it."

"Oh...So what happened to him?"

"I'm getting to that."

"Sorry."

Mew sighed. "Well, some trainer was down there fishing for some rare Pokemon, but he kept coming up with common fish. The trainer was at it for hours, according to Magikarp, dropping his line in the same place again and again; it was right outside of his hole where Magikarp used to live. Out of curiosity, Magikarp bit down on the lure, since he'd never tried it before. Well, the trainer was darn well fed up by this point, and at seeing a Magikarp on the end of his line, he ripped him right off and threw him on the ground. Then he stomped back home, and left my buddy there on the ground."

"Oh my...How terrible!"

"Sure it was...Well, anyway, Magikarp flopped around on that cave floor for days, and nobody came by to help him. A few trainers came past, but they mostly laughed at him and kept going, probably looking for my big brother Mewtwo. People are always after him."

Tony frowned. "Well I can understand why they'd want to catch Mewtwo, but just leaving a Pokemon lying helpless on the ground is unthinkably cruel."

"That never occurred to them. So, anyway, he was so grateful to me, and he begged me to come back and visit him sometime."

Tony nodded. "Anyone would ask that. I imagine you took him up on his offer, right?"

Mew nodded. "Yep. We became good friends before long, and one day I offered to bring him outside and show him the rest of the world."

"Oh?"

"Yep. And he was more than happy to come along. So we set off. It's been lots of fun."

"So you're only exploring?"

"Naw. It turns out that Magikarp (all the Magikarp, actually) are downright sick of being the weakest Pokemon in existence, and all they want is to become big scary Gyarados."

"I see. That makes perfect sense."

"But, of course, they can't train themselves."

"You're right."

"So they need a trainer's help."

"Indeed."

"So we've been looking for a trainer for Magikarp."  
Tony gaped. "All these years?"

Mew nodded sadly. "Turns out there are a _lot _of Magikarp, and not that many trainers willing to put in the effort to evolve them."

The gentleman frowned. "Hmm..."

Mew sighed. "Yeah, but we haven't given up just yet."

"If it makes you feel any better, I would've taken him. But I can't since I'm retired now."

"Yeah. Guess that's just how it goes."

"Oh! What about Nurse Joy?"

Mew looked like she'd just been slapped in the face. "Oh...Oh no! I just remembered her!"

"Um...It's been ten minutes."

Tony and Mew slapped their foreheads in unison.

* * *

Meanwhile, Nurse Joy was back at the front desk having locked the back room securely. "I just can't go back there for a while; then everything will be back to normal!" she told herself cheerfully.

* * *

**Author's Note: _Oh no! However will they make it out of here? And what sort of conspiracy have they stumbled upon? When will they realize exactly what that machine is? Will Magikarp wake up, or will they continue to walk right past him without noticing? I don't know! Because I don't plan ahead! :D_**

**_*Disclaimer: Fitzwilliam is stolen from a certain comedy show with a recurring character of the same name. I've always loved the sound of the name, and I use it in all sorts of writing, but I cannot in good faith write the name of the show of origin here. Ahem.  
_**


	4. Chapter 4

The Useless One: Magikarp's Journey to Find Love...Or at least someone who won't hate him

Chapter Four!

"She's not in there," Mew reported as she floated dejectedly from the closet.

Tony sighed and dropped his face into his hands. "Of course she isn't. She got out somehow while we were talking."

Mew nodded in solemn agreement and rubbed her chin as she hovered just above Tony's head. "Hmm...You're right. But since we were right by the door, that means she got out from somewhere in that closet," she reasoned.

"Oh? I guess you're right."

Mew grinned. "Of course I am. So all we have to do is find her escape route, and then we can track her from there!"

Tony stood and grinned back. "Brilliant, Mew! Let's get to work then." He flung the door open and rushed in excitedly, Mew trailing just behind.

"You search that side, and I'll do this one?" Mew asked.

"Sounds good to me."

* * *

Meanwhile, Magikarp was twitching fitfully as he struggled to regain consciousness. It took a few minutes before he managed to work his eyes open, and another few minutes before he could wriggle around again. But recover he did, and the weakened Pokemon flopped around in search of his friends, certain he'd heard them not too long ago.

But after circling the reactor a good four times, he began to doubt himself. "Well, I _was _unconscious and all that...It's is _very _possible that I was just hearing things," he reasoned as he came to a halt. He looked around wide-eyed, the gravity of the situation just beginning to sink in.

"I'm alone in here," he said. The words echoed around, coming back to him again and again, each syllable pounding in like coffin nails.

_Alone.

* * *

_

"Tony, I'm really worried," Mew began.

"I'm sure you are. But we'll get out here, find that Nurse, and then we'll find Magikarp. I promise," Tony assured her. Mew nodded with a scared expression on her face, and drifted closer to Tony, who reached out to give her a comforting hug.

Mew had found a trapdoor nestled among some old cardboard boxes in the closet. It led to a narrow passage about six yards long that ended with a solid earthen wall decorated with corroded metal rungs. They'd climbed up excitedly, but the rungs ended at another trapdoor, and it was blocked from the surface. Nurse Joy's doing, no doubt.

So the two huddled together on the floor, trying to come up with some sort of plan. The darkness was penetrating – not even the reactor's light could reach them in their god-forsaken tomb.

"Do you think maybe she'll come back and let us out?" Mew ventured.

Tony gave her a pitying look, and Mew just nodded grimly and turned away. _Didn't think so...

* * *

_

Magikarp's eyes brightened when his eyes fell upon what looked like a door set back into the wall. Excited, he raced over with all his speed and pushed it open. He hopped up and into the closet, calling loudly for Mew as he raced among the scattered boxes.

* * *

"Tony, I hear Magikarp!" Mew shouted.

"Is that who that is?" Tony asked, sounding a little disinterested.

"OF COURSE! WHO _ELSE_ WOULD IT BE? COME ON LET'S _GO_!" Mew exclaimed, and flew back into the room, catching Magikarp in a flying tackle hug as she came shooting out from the floor.

"Mew! Where'd you come from?" Magikarp asked breathlessly, impressed at Mew's arm strength despite her innocent-looking paws.

"From the tunnel down there! Ohmygod you would not _believe _what's happened! Nurse Joy trapped us all in here, and ohmygod how did we not see you before? Where'd _you _come from?" Mew gushed, tightening her grip on her scaly friend.

"I was...Um...I was passed out...On the floor over there," Magikarp grunted brusquely, embarrassed.

Mew blinked. "Oh. Well, where? We would've seen you if you were just obvious lying on the ground like a dead fish."

Magikarp glared, a little offended. "I was wrapped in a towel, RIGHT IN FRONT OF THE NUCLEAR POWER CELL IN THE MIDDLE OF THE ROOM," he explained.

"Nuclear power cell?" Mew asked, tilting her head to the side.

"Um. Uh...Well, I guess if you didn't notice that, then I guess it's understandable that you didn't see little ole me."

"No, but really, what nuclear power cell? Did I miss that, too? Come on, you gotta show me!"

Mew rushed back into the main room, dragging Magikarp along with her as she flew. She came to a halt and pointed at the machine glowing sickly ultramarine. "Is that it?"

"Uh, yeah. That's the one."

"Oh."

"'Oh' indeed."

"What does this mean anyway?"

"That something is _very _wrong with these Centers everyone loves so much."

"Oh."

"Indeed."

Tony came up behind them. "Hey, I heard what you two were saying. So that's a nuclear power cell, eh? Never seen one before," he commented.

Magikarp twisted out of Mew's grip and gave Tony an appraising glance. "Who're you?"

"Oh! Sorry. I'm Tony, retired trainer. Nice to meet you, Magikarp," Tony introduced, and held out a hand to Magikarp, who just gave him a funny look and waved his fin around.

"No hand to offer you, Tony, I'm afraid," Magikarp apologized condescendingly, smiling a little as Tony pulled back with the slightest blush on his cheeks.

Mew floated between them, a host's smile plastered across her face. "Glad you two are acquainted. Now let's work on getting out of here. OK?" she suggested, looking cautiously from one to the other.

"Sounds good," Tony agreed.

"You're the boss, as always," said Magikarp.

"Right then. Separate and brainstorm, guys!" Mew instructed, clapping her hands together as she finished.

"Yes ma'am," Tony and Magikarp chorused, and dutifully walked off their own separate ways.

* * *

"Hey, Chuhee, what's with this strange boulder over here?" Mindless Trainer asked, stopping suddenly on her way to the Pokemon Center.

"Piiiii..." Chuhee muttered, barely able to speak. She was a few steps away from fainting, the poison pulling every bit of energy out of her tiny body.

"Oh, that's right. Let's get you some help first, and then we can come back and investigate!"

"Piii," Chuhee said gratefully, and stumbled towards the shiny sliding doors.

"Anything suspicious is usually required to advance the storyline, right?" Mindless Trainer smiled to herself, and carried Chuhee the last few feet into the door.

* * *

**Author's Note: _OMG! I said I'd update it on Tuesday or Wednesday, and I did! (At least in my time zone anyway...) I'm oh so very proud of myself. :) Anyway, I'm good and well adjusted to school, so I WILL be updating weekly now! Hooray! _**

**_Wow, there's a plot emerging here! That's amazing, since I wasn't really planning one at all. Also, Mindless Trainer is BACK! And Chuhee, too! (I know that in Chapter...I dunno...Two?...I said that Mindless Trainer would make an appearance the chapter after...But she didn't until now. Sorry. I really like her. She reminds me of the person I named Chuhee after. XD Anyhow, let's see what sort of stupid things she does NEXT CHAPTER!  
_**


End file.
